


My roommates are aliens

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Polypearls [9]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gem aliens, Humor, Learning about Earth, Multi, Space Adventure, polypearls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Pearl white is living a normal life until one stormy night she finds beings from a another world
Relationships: Blue Diamond's Pearl/Pearl/Pink Diamond's Pearl/Yellow Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), polypearls - Relationship
Series: Polypearls [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208565
Kudos: 11





	1. How this is my life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Vox (Meislovely) hope you don’t mind if I wrote a remix to your story to the moon and back.

Hello my name is pearl white and I’m 30 years old.  
I work as a astronaut repair woman for 8 years and someday I hope to go in to space....that’s if my boss would ever let me.

Well this might seem crazy but I’m tell you the truth about everything including my roommates are aliens...actually they’re more like space rock gems from another world.

Here is my story, hope y’all believe me.


	2. My job I hate

Pearl slams the door to her locker. “Damn those assholes! I work for this company for 8 years and for what I can’t go into space, Just because I’m a girl!”

Pearl sighs. “Someday I’m going to sneak on board the craft and see the outside world for myself—

“HEY MISS PEARL WHITE! The engine caught fire and refuses to work! Her boss Mr. diamond shouts from across the breakroom.

“But sir, a massive storm is coming tonight and I need to get home get prepared for the—

“If you want to keep your job! You’ll do what I tell you!”

“Yes sir.” Pearl sighs tiredly from 14 hour exhaustion watching her damn boss walking out with a smirk.

Someone please remind me why I keep this job? Oh yeah because it was my dream job...that turned into a nightmare.


	3. One stormy night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear blue, yellow and pink pearl are aliens and pearl white is human, garnet and amethyst is human

5 hours later pearl quickly jumps in her car as the sky poured down heavily and the thunder crackled violently.

“Damn those assholes! It took me 4 hours to fix that engine.” Pearl shivers from the cold before warming up the car. “Sometimes I want to quit, but do I really want to go back home to Be trapped inside a house with mother.

———-

45 minutes of driving through the pouring rain and swearing.... until she suddenly had to throw on the brakes.

“What the— pearl sees 3 unconscious figures laying in a ditch. Oh wonder if they’re okay? Of course not pearl, they are laying beside a busy road in the middle of a horrible storm. Pearl steps outside the car and investigates the situation of what it looks like three young women. One with blue skin and hair, one with yellow hair and peach colored skin, and the last one is pink with a scar across her right eye.

“Oh god they need help! .....Then again most of the roads to the hospital are flooded...I suppose I can help them until I can get them to a hospital in a few days.” Pearl panics before deciding to take the three strangers into her car and headed to her small home parked next to a lighthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be a funny wake up call lol


	4. Morning questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it’s been a long time sense I written a chapter

( the next morning)

Pearl woke up in the comfort of her bed at 12:30. “Strange... I don’t remember going to bed? Oh well I guess I was exhausted to the point that I didn’t remember turning in.

A sudden knock was interrupted the silence of the house as Pearl made her way pulling the door open, “Hello!”

A short woman stood on the other side, one hand up to knock again and the other behind her back. A much taller woman stood beside her.

“Hey, P! Long time, no see.”

“Hi amethyst, hi garnet!” Pearl greeted her old friends from her school days.

“...so pearl, I was checking the security street cameras   
and you were found putting three people in your car? Care to explain? Garnet questions.

“Listen, I know Steven going to college with his girlfriend was tough on you, but kidnapping isn’t the answer.”

“Amethyst!” Pearl squawked, indignant, “I didn’t not actually kidnap them! I brought them here because the road to the hospital was flooded!”

“Relax pearl, I can call a helicopter to help.” Garnet suggest putting a hand on pearl’s shoulder.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I’ve been busy with life

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions about the story?


End file.
